sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Sezonia
Sezonia 'is a interdimensional empire, but refers mainly to Sezonia in its literal kingdom sense and not the collision of Sezonian kingdoms. (For the Interdimensional Empire See: Sezonian Interdimensional Empire) Sezonia has been around from before year 0 and has come in many forms with many leaders. Sezonia’s aim as a nation is to bring Sezonian rule to Volumine and keep Sirius (Afguns) in check along with those who use magic to take away what makes us human: free will. However, even with the belief in free will, Sezonians still believe that there are consequences to bad use of it. Leadership Emperor * 'Rigilkent (Flanimal): A leader who simply watches and keeps things in check. Royalty * King Arcturus: A descendent of Flanimal (Rigilkent) who helped restore Sezonia after its oppression by Asentha and then became it's king. * Queen Senta: After fighting her farther, King Seth of Asentha, to free Sezonia, she met Arcturus and helped him to power before they were married. * Prince Seth IV: Senta's brother who took also picked sides with Sezonia. Nobles and Important People Retired or Out Of Office * Mathew: Helper and adviser to King Flanimal, was placed in charge the Light People's safety. Is also part Light Person. (Deceased 0 - Interdimensial War 2) * Commander Ari BK: General and short term commander infantry of Sezonia and the leader of the rebels after Flanimal's fall. (Deceased 0 - War Of Ps 1) * Commander James Kinney: General, also leader of the archers and assassins of the Republic of Sezonia. He is known to be quite ruthless and harsh on his enemies. (Deceased 0 - War Of Ps 1) * Princess Chelsea: Flanimal's secret wife and leader of the Light People, devote follower of the Light. (MIA as of Interdimensional War 2) * Tesla: Co-Leader in charge of diplomacy and foreign relations. (MIA as of Interdimensional War 1) * Quark: Co-Leader in charge of war efforts, the army and national security. He is also in charge of colonization of planets and a number of Frequencies Of Reality. (Deceased as of Wiki War 3) * Max: Flanimal's right hand man and senior general who conducted the more controversial actions of Sezonia and took blame off of Flanimal. (Deceased; Executed for war crimes - post Interdimensional War 2) * Joshua: General (MIA - Presumed Dead) * Zoe: An officer in Sezonian Corps (Missing, Likely in Hiding after Interdimensional War 2) * Sam: General (Deceased) In Office * Jammas: National Security head and Adviser to King. (1900 - Alive) * Hasten: General (1890s - Alive) * Janna: General (1902 - Alive) * Trenz: General (1897 - Alive) * Flamzen: General and Adviser to King (1890s - Alive) Economy GDP Current GDP: 1.721 Trillion (USD) https://www.khanacademy.org/computer-programming/sezonian-gdp-calculator-simple/6389727472189440 GDP Growth: 2% Major Firms * Blue Rock Company - The miner and producer of all Blue Rock tools weapons and the whole industry. * Societal Information Cities & Major Colonies * Sezonian City: Capital in Volumine (Ruined) * OutCrop: Capital in Sezonia Dimension (Active) * OutCropAbove: A small town and recently now a city. (Active) * Sezonian Islands: A group of islands that used to house the now fallen Sezonian Kingdom in Volumine. (Ruined) * Island of Peace: A peaceful island that housed the Sezonian Peace Core, also the native habitat of the enigmatic Sezard plant. (Ruined after invasions) * Phobos Colony: A space base created to observe Mars before it's invasion. (Unoccupied) * Moon Colony Sezonia: A moon base and colony that tried to keep Sezonian forces on the Moon after its occupation by others. (Ruined) * SISA: Sezonian Space Programs lift off island. (Unoccupied) Map Laws and Decrees Sezonian Laws Act 1921 - The new laws of the rebuilt Sezonian Kingdom. See link. (Active) Sezonian War Rules 1922 - Being made (WIP) Sezonia Laws Of Power Act 1925 - The laws to decrease supreme power from people in power (Active) Culture and Philosophies The Light The Light is a mysterious power that can both harm and heal. It is very hard to harness but once it is, it is very powerful. Sezonians view the Light as something to be devoted to and believe that in turn for their defending of it, it will give them light powers. Although Sezonians do obtain the Light somehow, it's generally not accepted by non Sezonians and non Gaians. The light that Sezonians generally follow is the original version Light and only referred to as the Light. Although they tolerate and put up with the other light beliefs such as the Blue Light of Asentha, the Red Light of Dragon Blood Empire or the Celestial Light of Gaia, they do not accept these as true and only serve the one Light and leaving the other versions of the Light to find their way of direction. The new generation of Sezonians generally see the light in a way of peace and not of war. Although they accept that in the past, the will of the light was to destroy its enemies. They now accept that destruction would not change the out come of the morality or actions of their enemies. Instead they await a time for Rigilkent's return when they will again revisit their philosophies. From this theory of the light being a force of peace and it being futile to wage war, the birth of the thesis and then belief of the Fuitilia began. Fuitilia The latest philosophical idea of the Sezonians is that which is called Fuitilia. The idea of Fuitilia is that all is pointless and useless for one has seen life as such. For those who have "seen" all they can do is give to others, for they no longer long for things that are futile. Fuitilia is still not as popular as the belief in the Light, but the two ideas bond well together and are both respected by either side. History Nov 20 2015 (R Years): Republic of Sezonia is formed with Flanimal as ruler Nov 21 2015: the UVF is officially formed and the War of Ps I starts. Nov 22 2015: Battle of Isentopia and Prince of Ps is defeated and the War of Ps I ends. Nov 23 2015: Sezonia Rebels form against the UVF. The denunciation against Sezonia is formed. Nov 24 2015: War of Ps II Starts. Nov 24 2015: RoS and UVF True. Recognition of the Republic of Sezonia. Nov 24 2015: RoS joins 2nd War of Ps Nov 24 2015 - Volumine Sub Day1: RoS backs UVF into the gummy bears land Nov 24 2015 - Volumine Sub Day2: Chelsea taken by Ps, then freed. Ari is killed. Nov 24 2015 - Volumine Sub Day3: Isen Dies. War Ends. Nov 24 2015: Ari and James killed in combat Nov 27 2015: Psdonia is made into a nation. Nov 27 2015: RoS joins 3rd War of PS Nov 27 2015 - Volumine Sub Day1: RoS and Ps and UVF truce. Nov 27 2015 - Volumine Sub Day2: RoS Betrayed by Ps. RoS Troops mobilise toward the UVF Xera sanctuary and takes Doom as a captive. Nov 27 2015 - Volumine Sub Day3: Ps sends forces into Sezonian Capital City. On the other side the UVF invade the Cap. City as well. Nov 27 2015 - Volumine Sub Day4: Mathew, the Star People and the Light evacuate Sezonia. Nov 27 2015 - Volumine Sub Day5: UVAF Forces block the mobilised RoS troops at Xera Sanctuary. Light Flyers turn to fight the UVAF blockade. Flanimals fights Ps. Nov 27 2015 - Volumine Sub Day6: LightForces try to retake Sezonian Cap. City. Gummy bears also attack Sezonian Cap. City. Sezonia. Chelsea flees but is shot down and captured by Ps in her Light Flyer. Flanimal flees too and escapes to hiding. Mathew puts up a last stand before Sezonia falls. Nov 27 2015 - Volumine Sub Day7: Chelsea is drained of power of Light and Released and Mathew is killed, but only his telegraph from Droom. Nov 28 2015: Flanimal hides with last soldiers and Joshua. Chelsea stays in hiding in the city of the UVF. Nov 29 2015: Giblet Rebels form out of the last Sezonians. Nov ?? 2015: Kingdom of Sezonia is built. Dec 1 2015: Reign of peace starts under the Kingdom Of Sezonia. Dec 1 2015: Republic of Truce (RoT) is declared separate from the UVF. Dec 4 2015: Kingdom of Sezonia Recognized. Dec ?? 2015: RoT attacks Kingdom of Sezonia. Conflict is stopped by Lord Isen. 1 Jan 2015: Because of economic and resource failure Kingdom of Sezonia ceded to exist. 3 Jan 2016: War of Ps IV (Wiki War II) Starts. 6 Jan 2016: First satellite launched. 10 Jan 2016: Blood Flue outbreak contained. 10 Jan 2016: Founding of New Sezonia under Flanimal. 11 Jan 2016: Holy Psdonian Empire given land to the southern area. 27 Jan 2015: Founding of the New Sezonian Government and Law Structure. 27 Jan 2016: Founding of the SISA to extend space travel. 28 Jan 2016 - Volumine Sub Day1: The S.U.N Rocket is launched for the first time towards the moon. 29 Jan 2016 _ Volumine Sub Day3: A space rock the size of a city is destroyed by New Sezonia as a showing of newly attained power. 29 Jan 2016 _ Volumine Sub Day5: Tesla goes to UVF to settle agreements. 30 Jan 2016: Pact between the UVF and New Sezonia. 30 Jan 2016: Beginning of the Star Battles. 1 Feb 2016: UVF political instability after Isens reappearance, New Sezonians pact with the UVF wavers. 1 Feb 2016: Taft colony attacked by unknown forces, however they used LIGHT. 2 Feb 2016: Second attack on Taft Colony. 3 Feb 2016: Flanimal issues for an invasion of the North Lands where the Gummy bear Lands are and RoT. He wishes to take back the Sezonian North Lands stolen after the last wars. WIKI WAR THREE STARTS. 3 Feb 2016: Sezonian Scientists create the LightoRapter and Trilightertops. These are sent by ship to the new front line forming in the North Lands. 4 Feb 2016: UVF sends ultimatum to Sezonia to stop hostilities. Sezonia ignores and officially declares war. 5 Feb 2016: Battle in Gummy Bear Land struggles after much resistance by RoT, Gummy Bears, Ps and the UVF who all defend the Northern Lands. 7 Feb 2016: Sezonia is forced back by UVF troops and Sezonia its self is invaded and struggles to defend. 8 Feb 2016: WIKI WAR THREE END. Armistence of Gummy Bear Land signed. 9 Feb 2016: New Sezonia and DragonBlood Pact Formed to fight against the North Landers. 10 Feb 2016 - Volumine Sub Day1: The new Sezonian Space fleet flies over Xerexes II dropping a mysteries cargo onto the planets surface. 10 Feb 2016 - Volumine Sub Day2: Sezonian Scientists create the Gummy Bear Monster being held on mars. 10 Feb 2016 - Volumine Sub Day3: All of the Velighterapers and Trilightertops to mars which has been made hospitable by Ps. 12 Feb 2016: Quark is brought back to life by Ps. 13 Feb 2016: The “Freeze War” is declared by the Sezonian Spy Agency. 14 Feb 2016 - Volumine Day1: New Sezonia surprise attacks Ps and Xera in a sham feast which was held to launch a revenge attack on Ps. INTERDIMENSIONAL WAR I STARTS. 14 Feb 2016 - Volumine Day2: Batte with Ps Dargons and Flanimal is backed by Droom 31337 soldiers led by Mathew. The Battle ends with no real winner. 15 Feb 2016: Red army formed from the UVF looking for revenge on Sezonia for the attack on Ps. 17 Feb 2016: SIRIUS AWAKENS. INTERDIMENSIONAL WAR I CONFLICTS START. 22 Feb 2016: Ps go to their own dimension they call a reality. 25 Feb 2016: Isen dies from wounds inflicted in the battle of VUCO. 25 - 28 Feb 2016: The Ps and Sezonia truce is fiend and the Ps Plan to destroy Sirius is formed. It details Ps escape from the Ps reality and then free both Sam and Ps using the Dark crystal. 28 Feb 2016: The Ant-Sirius (Afguns) Team is formed. 28 Feb 2016: Flanimal rounds up Sezonians both military and civilian to the capital. ?? Feb 2016: Ps turns on the Ps Truce and Plan and betrays Flanimal for his Dark Duplicates. At this Flanimal sees if its to late to turn to the other side, and join Sirius (Afguns) 1 Mar 2016: Dimension of Droom is attacked by Red Army. 1 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day1: An explosion at the Droom base kills some 31337. Mathew sends soldiers to investigate. 1 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day2: The 31337 operation is fired upon and take some survivors from the base and escape to the marshmallow town where they set up a base of operations. They hold this point to the south. 1 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day3: Out of the first and wreckage to the north, Medium Tanks move onto the town and are held back only by the 31337 soldiers machine guns and courage to defend the town. Many marshmallow people are killed in the dramatic battle that follows. 1 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day4: While the 31337 battle to hold off the Tanks, Mathew calls in choppers who come in to even out the battle field. The Helicopters come in from the Penguin City. 1 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day5: While the new Marshmallow base holds off and refuels choppers and keeps fighting to hold the town, Mathew set up mortars to the east to help fire on the tanks and enemy Red Army which is seen to be behind the attack. 1 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day6: The 31337 attempt twice to set up a strategic point to the north east, but a one field proved a difficulty. Meanwhile Mathew sets up a for hole system with machine guns properly set up to hold back enemies. 1 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day7: 31337 take two strategic points to the left and right now and then the right go in to retake the base. The troops split now into six teams: Town Base, Droom Base holders, the west north and mid, the east north and mid. 1 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day8: The 31337 in the west mid are attacked and the west north come down to aid them in a brief conflict with the red army. 1 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day9: The Red Army now circles around to the east to attack through the river where its less prepared. However Mathew blows up all bridges to stop the tanks and then helicopters send Town Troops to aid the east. 1 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day10: The battle is won by Mathew and the Sezonian 31337. 2 Mar 2016: Census is taken and Flanimal gives a speech to the masses. 2 Mar 2016: Sezonian Freedom fighters ambush the Red and Blue army in yet more road conflicts. 2 Mar 2016: Sezonian space station ship is built and ready for its launch. Flanimal and 31337 soldiers of to search for a secret object while Sezonia fights the red and blue army that conflict its freedom laws. 5 Mar 2016: Sezonia Bombs Gummy Bear wiki as revenge for the attacks by the red, blue and Peras. 6 Mar 2016: UVF declares war on Sezonia. 6 Mar 2016: The UVF launches a huge attack on Sezonian Islands and in a bloody conflict that lasts only a day Sezonia Falls but not without a huge fight. Sezonians now escape and then regroup hidden in the UVF. INTERDIMENSIONAL WAR I ENDS. 7 Mar 2016: The Sezonian Peace Core is formed to stop a newly made slave trade of captured Sezonians from the past conflicts. The small groups of Devonian commanders, including Flanimal and newly assigned Gen. Max, target the slave colonel of Sezonians run by pearl on Mars, rightfully Sezonian land. 8 Mar 2016: Sezonia gathers a mercenary army along with past Sezonians and starts a fast build of a space fleet. 8 Mar 2016: DragonBlood is now under newly freed SamBlueman who was freed in the Interdimensioanl war with Ps. DragonBlood has a brief conflict. 16 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day1: The Sezonian fleet is ready and launches from a secret location to invade the slave colony of mars. Flanimal leads with the eagle ship. 16 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day2:The ship lands and tanks are sent out that then stretigicly surround the city of Mars which is currently holding the Festival of Bliss. 16 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day3: After ordering the people out and a full Surender, which due to lack of communications leads to max attacking civilian towns. Max took the authority given him to “Fire at will” upon the enemy as permission to shoot civilians as well, leading to a brutal invasion of the city with much destruction of civilian holdings. 16 Mar 2016 - Volumine Day4: Sezonia battles with Pearls Mars defence forces. Sezonia is forced from the city and attempt to escape back to space. 17 Mar 2016: Ps and Kanto go to war. WIKI WAR V STARTS. 17 Mar 2016 - VolumineDay1: Ps invades the Kitten Republic on Kanto. In Volumine a revolution takes pace in the UVF, and Sezonia joins in attempting to keep the old UVF government stable against the new government. 17 Mar 2016 - VolumineDay2: Sezonia joins the battle on Kanto on the side of Ps, bombing it from space and sending large numbers of soldiers in to fight. Sezonia suffers heavy losses. 17 Mar 2016 - VolumineDay3: Sezonia, seeing the New UVF Government about to take control of the UVF, sends in an invasion to capture the capital until the New Government is forced back. However, the old Government of the UVF doesn’t enjoy the holding by Sezonia troops, and because of this the plan fails and the New UVF Government comes to power. 18 Mar 2016: Kitten Republic is recognised by the UVF and UIC. VUCO collapses. UVF becomes the Democratic Federation of Voltz after Wiki War V. 20 Mar 2016: The InterDimensional Laws are formed by the Sezonia Peace Core. 22 Mar 2016: Pearl, Ps and the Kitten Republic of Kanto make peace. WIKI WAR V ENDS. 25 Mar 2016: Mars and the Psdonians goes into Economic Renaissance resulting in the collapse of the slave trade on Mars. 29 Mar 2016: After Ps and Pearl have the puppet parade and miss use “magic” and mind control, Sezonia goes in to end the restriction of freedom by mind control on the people. Sezonia fights again on Mars. 1 April 2016: The truce between the UIC organisation and Sezonia is formed as they accept most of the laws made by the Sezonia Peace Core. 3 April 2016: Sezonia and the Light People invade Earth and Mars. The DFV goes into an extreme military production program and begins to set out for a huge war. 4 April 2016: The LIGHT WAR BEGINS. LIGHT WAR ENDS, with Flanimal escaping to the Light dimension and Sezonia deforming. 5 April 2016: The Democratic Colonisation Project (DCP) begins. 17 April 2016: The DFV joins the ever growing Soart Alliance. 28 April 2016: A new Isen is born in Ps Reality and expels Ps from it, 30 April 2016: Isen takes control of the UVF once again. 8 May 2016: HPE (Holy Psdonian Empire) joins in the battle with Isen. Military Information Land * ArcTank MkI - A large tank, Fortress on Wheels Sea * SmoothWaters MkI - A scout and tactical vessel. Air Space References Category:Empire